Return to Sender
by savannahhershey
Summary: Tom Branson's weakened heart is finally about to break completely.


**RETURN TO SENDER**

 _This drabble is in the same world as "Pillow Talk"._

 _Warning: it's a bit of a weepy and un-beta'd!_

Sitting in the posh Harley Street doctor's office, with its antique furniture and finely upholstered settees, no longer made Tom uncomfortable. In years past, he would be shifting restlessly in his seat or unconsciously tugging on his tie as if it was choking the life out of him. But it had been 25 years since his darling Sybil had departed, left him broken hearted, and in world he was at ill in ease with.

Tom was now 57 years old, and his weakened heart was failing him. For the past several months he had been experiencing shortness of breath and the occasional twinge in his chest. Not wanting to alarm his family he had done his best to keep it hidden. Having already planned a trip to London, he secretly made an appointment with a heart specialist. He didn't want to alarm his children or their mother, but he knew in his heart was finally about to break completely.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Branson, but your heart is failing and there is nothing to be done," the doctor said sympathetically from the across the desk. "I'd say, if you watch your diet and don't do too much strenuous activity, you could have five years at most."

Tom had gone numb, his mind blank as he stared at the doctor. He barely registered him asking kindly, "Shall we call your wife to come and collect you?"

"I'm a widower," Tom replied hoarsely, finding his voice.

"My apologizes," the doctor said rising from his chair. "I know this is quite a shock, are you sure I can't phone someone for you?"

"My Mary," Tom croaked. "Lady Mary Crawley, she should be home at Crawley House by now."

"You just relax, and I'll have my secretary ring her up," the doctor said, walking to the door and leaving Tom alone with his thoughts.

Tom's mind was a jumble as he sat there in silence. Instinctively he had known his end was coming, but to hear the truth of it said out-loud made the reality of it bleak. He had his beautiful and barely grown children to consider, as well as their mother – whom he loved.

His heart lightened briefly, knowing that his Mary would be fine without him. She was a survivor. And she would have their children to love and look after her. Tom need not worry about her.

Guilt seeped into his heart, as he thought brightly that he'd be joined with his darling Sybil sooner rather than later. Clearly God was showing him mercy by not keeping them so painfully separated for decades on end. _Maybe his heart condition had been a blessing after all?_

It didn't take long for his Mary to barge into the room like a whirlwind, demanding to know what was going on and how Tom could've possibly kept something like this from her.

"Mary," Tom snapped at her, grabbing her hand and finally gaining her attention.

As she turned towards him, Tom could see the worry, sadness and the smallest hint of tears in her eyes glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"As I told Mr. Branson, he needs to maintain a balanced diet, avoid any strenuous activity or stress and that should prolong his heart's healthy function."

"Thank you Doctor," Mary said stiffly, having regained her composure.

"Yes, thank you" Tom said as he held the door open for Mary, and they walked out into the hall together.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mary turns towards Tom and whispers harshly, "We're getting a second opinion. He clearly does not know what he's talking about, you're perfectly healthy."

Tom rolls his eyes and smiles as he follows her out of the building, and into the crowded street. It was times like these, when his Mary would rage superiorly on his behalf, that he was certain she loved him as much as he loved her.

::~::~::~::~::

"Sybil," Tom whispered staring into the corner of the room, and then turning his head he said with a smile, "Can you see her Mary?"

More years had passed than the doctors had expected, but Tom's heart was finally breaking completely. No one had counted on Lady Mary's stubborn determination to keep him by her side and with their children.

"No my darling, I can't," she whispered, holding his hand tightly. Taking a deep breath Mary drew back the tears that were threatening to fall. With a cracked voiced she struggles to let him go saying, "It's alright to go with her. You belong together."

Tom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The sound of his ragged breathing filled the room, as Mary sat their memories of their life together flashed through her mind. From the first stiff formal encounters where he was nothing but a man in a green uniform, to the times they'd lay together in silence after loving each other. And all the times in-between spent side by side rambling on the estate or joyfully spent surrounded by their children.

"Thank you Tom," she said with a sad smile, "thank you for sharing your life, your grief with me. For helping me raise George into the fine gentleman he has become. Thank you for letting me raise your beautiful Sybbie who's so like her mother, and for giving me Violet and Robert."

"We had a good, comfortable life together, who would've ever guessed I'd say that about a chauffeur?" Mary laughs softly, waiting for God and Sybil to take Tom with them.

::~::~::~::~::

"Goodbye my darling, I truly did love you," Mary says wiping away several tears away. Kissing her hand she places it gently upon the cold stone.

Moving a little to her left she placed the flowers on the other half of the grave and whispered, "I'm giving him back to you now. Thank you my darling for sharing him. We both know Tom has always belonged to you."

Mary then moves onto her own beloved Matthew's grave, speaking softly words of love and devotion.

Sometime later as she left the graveyard and so many she loved behind. Mary knew she would never be with another man; never love another, as long as she lived. Her heart was buried behind the church wrapped in those three souls.


End file.
